


惨哥日记——2019年11月29日，北芭普通的一天

by ATZSanTSai



Category: BEJ48 (Band)
Genre: BEJ48 - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATZSanTSai/pseuds/ATZSanTSai
Summary: 2019年11月29日是个很特殊重要的日子吗？不是，它只是《惨哥日记》里随手翻到的一页，距离今天269天。我也不知道为什么会陷入回忆。我只知道我好爱河，我好难过。





	惨哥日记——2019年11月29日，北芭普通的一天

大家好，我是惨哥儿，现在是北京时间2020年8月24日3时02分，我躺在北芭stf姐姐家的小窝里，当然悲观地说可能现在已经是前stf姐姐了。

凌晨的房间里漆黑又安静，我敏锐的猫耳能捕捉到身边coffee有规律的呼噜声，楼上水在下水管道中流下的潺潺声，还有窗外街上偶尔飞驰过的汽车声。

黑暗中我瞪着眼睛，猫发呆的时候其实是在陷入思考。我的脑海深处存储着一本《惨哥日记》，记录着我一只出身平凡的小猫，在北京女团的见闻。以供我万一哪天流离失所，成为流浪猫的时候，还能靠出卖厕所消息和花边新闻来维持生计。

近一个月来，我的《惨哥日记》毫无进展，原因无他，我身边的小偶像不在了，她们或在上海，或在广州，反正不在我的身边。于是百无聊赖的我，开始对我的《惨哥日记》进行修订工作。那么今天，我在脑海中翻阅着记忆，修订到了2019年11月29日。

2019年11月29日，星期五，塞纳河里普通的一天，这一天发生了什么呢？

1、2019年11月29日，惨哥儿与张羽涵家的宙斯在生活中心四楼的走廊里狭路相逢，一番大战后，惜（can）败（bai）。

2、 BEJ48官博发布了一期自制综艺《33个派对》  
苏杉杉 陈倩楠 张笑盈 刘胜男 小李娜 陈亿杉六位小偶像去农场和一群名叫羊、鸡、鸭、鹅的动物玩耍，反正没有猫。视频：

3、 此时人在上海的段艺璇试图压零点发布一期绝美PV，可惜压点失败。  
这应该是ddd与小马第一次双人PV合作，化学反应出奇地好，少年感与女友感十足，看完谁不喊一声太甜了呢！连我都想恋爱了。视频：

4、11月29日是我们悠唐三铁之一的孙晓艳生日，收获生日快乐的同时为粉丝跳了一支舞。  
在后来沈小爱的Vlog里我们得知，沈小爱、熊素君、杨鑫，以及特地赶回来的胡丽芝，精心布置了房间并策划了生日惊喜，我们的寿星傻乎乎蒙在鼓里连妆都没化，以至于面对镜头只能打码。孙晓艳吐槽大伙儿的礼物经费都花在包装上了。众人反击她不配拥有高端的礼物。  
只是合照中五个人，现在已经有三个退了。

5、2019年11月29日，星期五，悠唐星梦剧院排期J队的晚场《HAKUNA MATATA》公演，该场公演的MC环节上演了一场名为“不要脸是好事还是坏事”，实为“偶像该不该卖CP”的大辩论，成为当日全塞纳河最大的流量，一度小范围出圈。

该场辩论中，爆出了包括但不限于以下的金句：

"我就是糊透地心了，也不会去炒cp的！"（柏欣妤）

“我没有进圈是因为我们还没有BE！”（杨晔）

“磕cp是我生活中的唯一乐趣！”（张怀瑾）

这些话就算放到2020年的今天，看到心里都会咯噔一下。

据悉，当日中国另一端的南部城市上演一场名为“模拟和心中的她重新认识一下”，实为“大型怼脸ky现场”的情景剧，并在一句“我和我妹妹还好着呢”中圆满收场。

广芭的事惨哥不了解，但无疑当天嘉兴路输的一败涂地。

J队的辩论出圈，更多的是吸引了村外的关注，但在惨哥儿心里，2019年11月29日最让我铭心刻骨的，是那天的天气——北京下雪了，初雪。

6、J队下班回来的小偶像在生活中心外迎接夜空中的初雪，少女与初雪，多么美好啊！

初雪，就要和喜欢的人见面。可来自2020年的我却知道，北京的雪花飘完后，就到了飘柳絮的季节。

7、杨晔在微博放了三张很艺术的照片，还特意注明摄像师是王雨煊，又美又秀。

果然，初雪的时候是要跟爱的人在一起吧。

可2020年却流行一句话：“原来爱也是会消失的。”

8、张笑盈在房间煮第二天冷餐会给粉丝煲的汤，哥弟彭等在帮忙切菜。

雪天在暖气房咕噜咕噜煮东西的感觉，一定很温馨。

大伙儿馋远在上海的苏杉杉，炫耀煲的瓦罐汤真香。扣娜微信向苏杉杉掲发陈倩楠偷喝，速闪表示等她回北京请大伙儿搓一顿。

9、煲汤的中途发现外面下雪了，马玉灵和彭嘉敏两个南方的孩纸跑出去看雪，彭嘉敏说人生中第一次看雪，马玉灵说这是自己在北京见的第二场雪，上一次是16年跟E队一起（av7199522）。  
两个小孩儿在雪中直播，雪中漫步买热奶茶，生动形象还原了南方人第一次看到雪傻子一样的心情。

10、这一天将要结束的时候，身在上海的苏杉杉口袋发了一张雪中路灯照片，“晚安”。

11月29号的上海不曾下雪，但速闪仿佛和生活中心的小伙伴们在一起。

所以2019年11月29日是个很特殊重要的日子吗？

不是，它只是《惨哥日记》里随手翻到的一页，距离今天269天。

我也不知道为什么会陷入回忆。

我只知道我好爱河，我好难过。


End file.
